


Birthday Gift

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Rachel is a birthday girl. It's the big 18 and some people know just what to gift her :)
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. the party

"Have you tried a _Rachel_ yet? Dana shouted at Chloe, over the noise level the music was causing.  
The addressed girl raised an eyebrow, more confused than amused. "Do I have what?" Chloe asked back. Dana laughed, throwing her head back, her bright white teeth flashing. "It's really good," she praised, guiding the triangular glass with a white/bluish liquid in it and a white rim on top back and forth across the mouth. After she put it back down and licked her lips, she picked up a single cyan feather out of the glass, looked at it thoughtfully, and then smiled as if she had understood, before putting it in her hair, in the back of her ponytail.  
A moment later, Dana ignored Chloe. She simply turned to the next person and began to circle her hips to match the beat.

Chloe, who didn't feel like dancing at the moment, decided to get a beer and let her eyes wander.  
Great! She found the bucket with large but already melting ice cubes, but it was completely empty. No beer.  
For a brief moment, Chloe considered just getting outside, sitting in her truck, waiting for all these shitty people to fucking bounce or she could have just driven home.  
Alone.  
  


Just at that moment, Chloe spied the birthday girl. The dorm room was so crowded, it had taken her a few moments to make her out. The young woman looked in Chloe's direction, but someone already wrapped his arm around her from behind and shouted, unmistakably drunk, "Racheeeeeeel! You taste so good, baby!" Chloe frowned, irritated. She couldn't help noticing the many blue feathers in his hair. The boy really had a bit too much. She started to make her way over there, overhearing two girls arguing, if the glass rim were sparkles or cocaine and salt, when the guy, still holding on to Rachel staggered directly into the wall, which Chloe had finished painting two days earlier, at Rachel's request.  
The blonde shook her head in disbelief and then carried him carefully over to the couch, where she made him sit down and put a blanket over him.

Chloe had almost reached Rachel, when she felt someone tugging on her sleeve and as she turned around, she could hardly believe her eyes. "Steph!" She called out in surprise. "You actually came all the way here! Rach will be thrilled, come on, I-"  
  
  
"As if we'd miss her big day" smiled Steph, her girlfriend in toe. "Here", she winked at Chloe, handing her a golden wrapped package. "This is for you."  
The woman with the blue hair looked at Chloe, slightly more irritaded than before. "But- but it's not my birthday. Why do I get the gift?"  
Steph and her significant other laughed and gave each other a look, before Steph looked back at Chloe, shaking her head.  
"No, no. You misunderstood me. It belongs to Rachel ... but it is ... well ... _for_ you."  
Chloe raised an eyebrow ... what the ever loving fuck did Steph mean by ... oh! She had opened the box and peeked in, before closing it again immediately.  
Steph grinned contentedly. "Trust me Chloe, this will change both your lives- forever."


	2. after party

Rachel wrinkled her nose as she had to dispose of a last mug that contained solid additives. "I guess that's the ugly part when it comes to parties," she tried to joke. Chloe eyed her as she folded a blanket. Rachel had spent several hours dressing up for her birthday, now her hair was sticking to her face, the make-up a little watery, her outfit was pretty sweaty, but still looked hella good that tight on her body.... _hella_. Chloe smiled.  
  
With a deep sigh Rachel sunk onto her bed, pointing next to herself and waving at Chloe, for her to sit down as well.  
Chloe put her hands on Rachel's shoulders gently. She could feel the tension in her girlfriend's body. The night had just been too long and at the same time hadn't lasted long enough.  
Chloe's eyes spotted the metallic alarm clock on Rachel's bedside table, morning had already dawned, and the sun would soon be rising.  
  
Rachel leaned her head back, her chin was almost touching Chloe's.  
They touched lips for a few seconds, before Rachel lifted her arms and had Chloe help her out of her clothes.

"Hey, Rachel," Chloe whispered as she stroked her friend's overheated skin, who purred back. "Uhumm?"  
Chloe stopped moving. "Did ... uhm, did you open Steph's gift yet?"  
Rachel slowly closed her eyes and shook her head.   
  


"Don't you want to look at it?"  
Rachel smiled. "Apparently you absolutely want me to do it."

Chloe rose slowly but purposefully and took out the golden package from under Rachel's bed.  
When the 18-year-old finally opened her gift, her face first turned white, then red, then she started laughing violently.  
"What on earth am I supposed to do with this?" She exclaimed. "Fucking Steph!"

Chloe, who had watched her girlfriend's reaction closely, couldn't help but grinning.  
" _You_ don't have to do anything with it, it's for _me_ ," Chloe continued, making her way over to the door, locking and double checking it carefully, and then slowly trotting back to Rachel, all while taking off her pants, reaching for the item in the package and strapping it on.


End file.
